We propose to verify the genetic constitution of bacteriophage vectors for cloning of non-bacterial DNA. It is anticipated that four vectors will be available for testing per year. Methods of verification include tests of the phage yield under specified conditions, the number and location of sites for cutting by specific endonucleases, and the presence of specified phenotypic traits which limit the growth of the bacteriophages to specific hosts.